When We Met
by megansalvatoreox
Summary: this i what i think should have happened from the beginning! :D delena
1. Chapter 1

_hey okay i'm new at this so go easy on me, please. please review and tell me what you think and even give me some tips if you want i'll take them into consideration. hope you enjoy! ;) and remember to review if you want me to continue the story! :D xx_

Hey my name is Elena Gilbert and this is my story.

Chapter: 1

5:30am, 11th September, Sunday

Dear diary,

I have no idea what to write but I guess I should. First, sorry it's been so long since I wrote but I've had nothing to write. I'm still coping with the car crash, but I miss my parents so much, I wish I could see them just one last time. Well I've got school tomorrow and I get to see my two best friends in the whole world, Bonnie and Caroline, but I just have this feeling that something's not quite right. I know I know crazy right. It's probably nothing but I just can't shake the feeling…

Monday 7:30am

"Shit!" Elena exclaimed. She had slept in and was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. As Elena ran down to the front door she grabbed her car keys and made a beeline for the door when her aunt Jenna called her back "Elena you can't just skip breakfast you have to eat something" "I'm going to be late I'll have to grab a doughnut on my way" Elena replied, then she rushed out of the door before aunt Jenna could reply.

When she arrived at school Bonnie was waiting for her in the parking lot, just a few spaces from where she parked, with a huge grin plastered on her face. As Elena got out of her car Caroline ambushed her with question after question, like are you okay? How have you been?, are you sure you're ready for school?, etc. Elena replied with a forced smile "Caroline I'm fine". As Elena said that Caroline threw her arms round her and hug her tightly before releasing her to give her a smile that said were going to have the best year ever. Just at that moment Bonnie joined them with the smile still plastered on her face. "why are you so happy?" Elena questioned starting to get a little curious. At that Bonnie practically sang "I've just got a great feeling about today". As Elena and Bonnie headed down the halls Bonnie stopped outside the front office, Elena followed her gaze to see the back of a guy's head, he looked new. Then he turned around, he looked familiar but where had she seen him.

Elena couldn't quite place where she had seen him before all she knew was he looked familiar. Elena didn't know how she had forgotten a face like that, it didn't seem possible. He was gorgeous, he had hair as black as night but shimmered with a rainbow of colours in the right light, like the feathers of a raven, and he had chiselled features, making him look like someone born in a different era, he had brilliant blue eyes with thick black eyelashes anyone would die for. He dressed all in black, black soft leather boots, black jeans and a tight black t-shirt which showed of his muscles. He spotted Elena and Bonnie staring and winked at them before making his way over to them. Before he reached them Bonnie whispered to Elena "I think Mr Hotty wants to talk to you meet you in class" then she disappeared into the crowds in the hallway.

"Excuse me, please could you point me in the direction of the history room?" he asked Elena politely. All Elena could do was look at him, his dreamy eyes the way the made you feel like you was swimming in an ocean which were his eye, she couldn't find her voice. When she finally snapped out of it she nodded "yes, in fact I'm heading there now, follow me".

As they walked he introduced himself to Elena, his name is Damon Salvatore, and he has just moved from Italy where he had lived for 6 years, he moved there for his father's work at the age of 10, he was born in America in a town just a few miles from here. He lives with his uncle Zach in the old boarding house, his family owns, by the woods. Oh and he's a founding family like me, he didn't tell Elena that she already knew. Elena told him about herself too, basic stuff like her name, she lives with her aunt, she has a brother and she's lived here all her life.

By the time they reached class everyone was already seated luckily there were two seats next to each other. As they made their way to the two seats on the 2nd row from the back she noticed Bonnie looking at her with a look on her face that said spill! Elena mouthed tell you later.

After class Bonnie made Elena spill everything about Damon as they made their way to the lunch hall. When they sat down at a table with Caroline they filled her in. "told you today would be great" she smiled at Elena. Damon gracefully made his way over to them. When he reached the table looked at Elena with a smirk on his face, lucky for Elena she was sat down as she was sure her legs would have betrayed her and let her fall to the ground. "may I sit with you?" he asked. "Yes of course" Bonnie replied noticing Elena's loss for words. For the rest of lunch they talked, Bonnie and Caroline introduced their self's.

The rest of the day flew by. Elena was on her way to the parking lot when Damon came up next to her "hey Elena would you like to hang out sometime? You could show me around" he asked Elena with a hopeful smile gracing his gorgeous face. "Yeah sure, how about I come by the boarding house at 4 and I'll give you a tour? " Elena offered. "That would be great, see you then" Damon replied. "Bye."

_okay I've finished chapter one review if you like it and i'll put chapter two up soon! :D xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_okay this is chapter 2 i know i got this one on quick but chapter 3 my take longer as i don't know what to write so feel free to give me ideas. oh and to answer Cindy's question i'm not really sure what i should do there so lets have a vote do you want him to be looking for Kathrine or just wants to know elena. review and tell me whatyou think would make it better._

Chapter: 2

When Elena arrived home Aunt Jenna was lounging on the couch watch TV. Jenna turned to look at Elena and immediately asked "what's put a smile on your face? Or should I say who?" "Nothing just in a good mood" Elena replied with a shrug "Ahh! I know that look, that's an "I got a hot date look", who is it then?" "Well is not really a date but you defiantly right about the hot part" Elena sighed as she sank down into the couch "it's the new guy at school, he's living in the old Salvatore boarding house-" "ah Zach's nephew" Jenna interrupted "that's him, anyway I need to go" "okay have a nice time" "don't wait up" Elena shouted back as she rushed out the door.

As Elena drove to the boarding house she couldn't help thinking about Damon, his gorgeous face, his midnight black hair and his eyes oh those eyes!, like tiny blue pools of clean, refreshing water welcoming my to swim in their depths. When she parked up outside the massive, century year old house, she took a deep breath and reminded herself that he is just a normal guy and there was no need to be nerves, as long as she spoke and didn't just stand there staring. As she made her way up the path the door opened to reveal Damon Salvatore, when he looked at her she felt her knees go weak; it took all her strength to stay standing. He had a cute smirk on his face, like he knew what he was doing to her. When Elena got to the door, where Damon was standing, Damon stepped to side and motioned her to come in.

Elena stepped into the huge hallway and her mouth dropped open at her amazement, she was awestruck at how big it actually was and how much history filled those halls. Damon saw her awestruck look. "It's a little over the top, don't you think?" he said the smirk still on his face. "Maybe a bit but I like it" Elena smiled. Elena turned to face him not realising how close he was to her, their faces just inches apart. They stayed like that for what seemed to have been the longest minute ever just staring into each other's eyes. Then Elena looked away awkwardly with a slit blush creeping upon her cheeks. "Where would you like to go first then?" Elena asked breaking the silence between them. "I don't know where do you normally hang out?" "Mystic grill" Elena replied "sounds great!" he said motioning towards the door.

The ride was quiet. Elena was still thinking about the moment back at the boarding house, she didn't know what to think, that moment was incredible she was just memorised by his eyes, "oh his eyes" Elena thought. They were extraordinary, so young yet looked like they held so much wisdom and the way he looked at her made her knees want to buckle from beneath her.

They sat at a table in the grill in silence, until Elena brought up the courage to speak, "do you like living here So far?" she asked. Damon looked up at her as if she had just broken him out of deep thought, "it's a nice place" he replied simply. Elena twiddled with her hair whilst trying to think of something interesting to say "are you going to the party on Friday?" "Erm, what party?" "Oh right you won't know yet, at the start of a new semester we have a party, sort of a tradition everyone's invited" "will you be going?" "Yeah of course, Caroline helps organise it so I kinda have to". "well would you like to go with me then?" "yeah ok" she said a smile gracing her face.

When Elena arrived home at 22:00 she went straight up stairs to write in her diary.

Monday 12th September, 22:00

Dear diary,

It's been a brilliant day I don't know why I felt so negative towards it. I saw Bonnie and Caroline today and I meet Damon Salvatore, the new guy in town, he is totally hot and I don't mean like average hot I mean like GOD hot! He lived in Italy for a while and can speak Italian fluently. His dad was Italian which explains his last name Salvatore, which means saviour in Italian and let me tell you he can be my saviour any day! His mum is French. So everything's looking up, oh and I have a date with him on Friday, where going to the start of semester party together. Can't wait!

Ps: wish me luck!

_ok the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_sorry it took so long but I've been doing my English assessment _**

chapter 3

It was Friday night already and Elena was getting ready for the start of semester party, which she would be attending with her gorgeous, blue eyed date knows as Damon Salvatore. She had picked out a basic black skirt matched with a white blouse, she had a black bow belt to go round her waist, making her look skinner than she already is but adding curves to her body, she paired this outfit with black flats and a black leather jacket. Her usually straight hair had been curled and her usual natural makeup was topped with eyeliner and two shades brighter lipstick.

As she checked how she looked in the mirror a soft knock came from down stairs,"that'll be him" she thought as she grabbed her phone and purse (which contained keys, lipstick, compact mirror and mascara) and made her way down the stairs to meet him. She opened the door to reveal a devilishly handsome, blue eyed Damon. He was wearing black jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and his soft leather jacket over his T-shirt and a smile creeping upon his face.

When Damon saw Elena he stopped to smile because of how beautiful she was. She looked spectacular in her skirt and black leather jacket. She looked even Skinner and the belt she was wearing added curves too, her eyeliner made her big brown eyes even more irresistible and her usually straight hair was curly and oh god didn't she look like HER more than ever, she looked even more like Katherine.

Oh Katherine his last love. The person he fell deeply and undeniably in love with but not only that she was the girl who not only ripped out his heart but broke every part of him that evolved happiness and joy. She was the BITCH! that took everything from him and gave nothing in return , not even her love.

_**sorry so short but ill have chapter 4 up soon. please review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"you look gorgeous." Damon stated as he opened the door for her like a true gentleman. "thank you, Damon." Elena replied "and may i say you are looking as handsome as ever." Elena said in a flirty tone. Damon flashed her a quick smile before closing the passenger door and walking round to the other side of his 1967 Chevy camaro and got in the car. On the way to the party, Damon and Elena made small talk and asked questions about one another but Damon wasn't fully paying attention, part of him drifted back to the time he met Katherine. Elena had surprised him, when he first saw her he could spot every little difference straight away but now she looked too much like her, it was kind of scaring him.

when they arrived at the party Elena was kind of worried Damon seemed a bit distracted and distant like he was in deep thought. "Are you okay?" Elena brought up the courage to ask. "Yeah, why?" Damon replied with a distant tone to his voice. "You just seem a little distracted" Elena answered, she was starting to think she had done something wrong. "I was just thinking" Damon replied simply. "about what?"Elena pushed Damon gave a defeated sigh after deciding to tell her about Katherine, knowing Elena wouldn't give up till he told her, that's one of the tings he liked about her, her stubbornness "I was thinking about someone you remind me of, her name is Katherine " Damon said with a slight bitterness when he said her name. "Did you love her?" Elena asked, she was getting more and more curious. "yes I did, I loved her very much." "what did she do?" Damon didn't know if he should tell her or just leave it there but he decided to tell her knowing she would get it out of him sooner or later. "She broke my heart, she ripped it out of my chest and squeezed every last bit of love and happiness" Damon told her with such bitterness and hatred that it scared Elena. "Oh Damon, I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want, okay?" Elena said with as much sympathy as she could manage. "Thanks, maybe i'll tell you some other time" Damon said calmly. Elena smiled at him. "Come on lets get something to drink." she said pulling him towards the drinks table.

The party was held outside in the woods next to the lake on the Lockwood property. Tyler let Caroline hold it here, which was one of the good things about them dating.

For the rest of the night Damon and Elena had fun dancing and talking to Bonnie and Caroline. Elena didn't even realize it was almost one in the morning. That's when Damon came up behind he and whispered "It's getting late, do else." Damon asked her in a seductive voice. Elena turned and kissed him, a few seconds later they broke apart. "Sure, lets go" Elena replied whilst thinking what am I doing, I need never act like this, it must be the alcohol. She turned to Caroline and said to her "if anyone asks i slept at yours, okay?" "yeah, of course" Caroline replied smiling.

_**not along chapter but im trying to get it on quickly because i know how annoying it is to have to wait and remember to review! xx **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_sorry i took so long but i been doing my french and English assessment. hope you like this chapter and please review! _**

chapter 5

- I'm sleeping at Caroline's, okay? - Elena text-ed to Jenna. - Okay but remember were meeting at the grill for dinner - Jenna replied. - Okay - Elena replied hurriedly as she and Damon maneuvered their way through the woods, trying not to trip. Elena shoved her phone in her pocket and turned back to Damon as he kissed her fully on the lips. Damon had never felt so much passion and hunger, a hunger to shower Elena with kisses. This hunger was extremely powerful, it was like a flame inside him trying to consume everything in it's path. Damon had never felt this kind of hunger before, not even with Katherine.

All of a sudden Damon's memory flashed back to 1924, the year he met Katherine and what a year that was. Ah the 1920's what a time!

-flash back-

It was the 28th of January 1924. Damon was in a jazz bar in Chicago at the time just relaxing and having fun, the place was called Bree's, it was a nice bar, live music, dancing and enough pretty ladies to keep Damon occupied. Damon was sat at the bar drinking a glass of bourbon and listening to the music when the lady singing says " Ah, Stefan what a surprise and i see you brought someone with you." "Hello Gloria nice to see you" the guy called Stefan replied. Damon then saw the lady, this guy Stefan was accompanying. She was gorgeous. Her hair was curled and pinned up, she had full roughed lips and was wearing a black fringed dress.

- End of flashback -

Damon was suddenly brought back from his flashback as they stumbled up to the front door of the boarding house. Damon guided Elena quickly up the stairs to his room. They stumbled in and went straight for the king sized bed, kissing and undressing each other as hey went.

Damon was woken the next day by a stream of light coming through the window. Damon turned over and looked at Elena, she looked cute when she was sleeping. Damon could have watched her all day but felt a slight burning in his veins. "i best get up and eat then" Damon thought reluctant to even take his eyes off the beautiful sleeping girl in his bed, he got up and went down to the basement, where he kept his blood. Yes that's right blood! You see Damon isn't a normal guy he hadn't been normal since 1924.

Damon had come to love Katherine but Katherine seemed to be just be playing him. Damon had met Katherine in Bree's bar in 1924. Damon had liked her ever since he saw her that day. The only problem seemed to be that she had a lover already, his name Stefan, whom Damon became very good friends with. But Katherine started to see Damon behind his back. She would come to his room in the dead of night and they would share blood (which is a very intimate transaction to vampires). Damon loved Katherine but one day Stefan came to him and Forced him to drink blood from his wrist and then wiped his memory of that event, Stefan had found out what was going on with Damon and Katherine.

-Flashback-

It was night and Damon was in his room, when he heard a soft knock on the door and in came Katherine this was not a surprise but the Katherine suddenly pinned him against the wall and whispered in his ear just one word. "Sorry" then she plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. Damon lied still and cold on the floor.

When Damon awoke from what seemed like a deep sleep he saw Stefan by the door. Stefan walked over to him and knelt beside him. "You are now like me. You should be happy that you are not really dead after what you did, you bastard " Stefan shouted, Stefan then carefully composed his face before carrying on. "But you are my friend and family, us Salvatore's got to stick together and all but you have done something i can not fully forgive you for so this will be you punishment and eternity on earth to think of the wrongs you have done." Stefan then turned back to the door and walked out returning a minute later with a girl in his arms, she was bleeding badly from her neck. Stefan threw her down next to Damon. " feed" he said venomously. Damon didn't have to be told twice the blood was to hard to resist, the thick, sticky, red liquid oozing from the wound was driving him crazy. Damon locked his lips around the wound and drank deeply, sating his hunger. Damon stopped when a pain started in his gums and suddenly piercingly, sharp teeth came out. Damon was terrified of what had happened and couldn't stay near the bleeding girl any longer so he ran as fast as he could her blood still pumping from his veins. After that night Damon never saw Stefan again.

-End of flashback-

Damon had been a vampire for 88 years and he was only just finding something to make it worth while, Elena.

Damon heard Elena string up stairs. He chucked the empty blood bag away and vamp-sped up to his room. Damon slipped into bed like he had never been gone. Damon just lay there watching her, she looked so peaceful sleeping there he wished she never had to wake up. Elena's eyelids began to flutter and a smile spread across her lips. "stop staring it's creepy Elena said with a teasing tone. "I'm not staring I'm gazing" Damon replied a smirk spreading across his lips. "Even creeper" Elena said with a chuckle. Elena then opened her eyes to taking in the beauty of Damon's face. " Good morning " she smiled. "Good morning in deed, are you hungry?" Damon asked. "a bit,you?" Elena said. "yeah, you stay here and i'll bring breakfast up" Damon said about to get up. "okay" Elena said letting him go. Damon put some black jeans and walked out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen. Luckily his "uncle" Zach lived here or their would be no human food to cook her.

Damon had decided to make pancakes with bacon on the side and two glasses of orange juice. Damon carried to breakfast up stairs on a tray. He entered the room to find Elena sat on his bed with her hair brushed and one of his shirts on. She looked beautiful as always. "Here you go" Damon said placing the tray on her lap. "Thank you" Elena said a surprised look on her face. "what?" Damon said now confused. "I was expecting toast or cereal but you've surprised me by making pancakes." Elena explained. "What just because i'm a guy you think i can't cook?" Damon questioned. "No I don't think that but i didn't expect you to bother making pancakes" Elena said smiling. "okay, now eat and see if it's any good" Damon told her. Elena took a bite out of her stack of pancakes. Elena let out an involuntary moan, they were mouth watering, they were the best pancakes she had ever tasted. " How did you learn to cook like this? Your amazing." Elena asked in amazement. "Picked up a few things here and there" Damon shrugged.

Elena and Damon had finished their breakfast and put everything away. "You don't mind if I have a shower, do you?" Elena asked. "Only if i can join you" Damon joked. "Hmm, well we will have to see about that" Elena played along. "Okay then, right this way " Damon said seductively scooping her up into his arms before carrying her off to the on-suite "Damon, put me down!" Elena laughed. "Not until I get at what i want" Damon protested smiling down her. "And what would that be, Mr Salvatore?" Elena asked with a seductive purr to her voice but a giggle slipped through her lips as she tryed to act serious. "Oh well, i want you, miss Gilbert Damon smirked. At that moment Elena kissed him with as much passion as last night. Damon kissed back straight away. It was like fireworks were exploding all around them. It consumed them. Elena reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry but i really do need a shower and to get ready, i have to meet my aunt at the grill, soon" Elena said pulling a sad face. "Well we best stop messing about and get in the shower" Damon smirked. "Wait, we?" Elena managed to say before Damon walked into the warm water pouring down from the shower head. Elena still had Damon's shirt on and he he had his pants on but he didn't care. "Damon, were still dressed" Elena laughed. "Well, I'm sure we can fix that" he said as he unbuttoned his shirt Elena was wearing. Elena did the same thing to his pants and were soon locked in a fiery embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it's been so long since my last update but i didn't know what to write but after getting a review from misophoniac I sat my self down and finished chapter 6.**

* * *

Saturday 17th September

2:20pm

Dear Diary,

I had a great night, although i was acting way out of character. I don't normally act like that and i defiantly don't sleep with a guy on our first date, but with Damon it's different he brings out a whole new side to me. I feel comfortable around him. I've never felt like this before and i think something good will come out of it.

well apart from that life has been normal. i had dinner with Jenna and Jeremy at the grill. it was fun but Jenna was trying to get me to spill the dirt on what happening with me and Damon She's cool like that, more like a best friend than an aunt i can tell her anything. Jeremy started complaining saying he didn't want to hear about his sister making out with a guy, so that conversation was avoided.I'll have to thank him for that.

well, I'm going to see Damon again, he's picking me up soon, in fact I just heard a car pull up outside. It's probably him...

Elena got off her bed and made her way to the door looking out of the window to check if she was right, she was, it was Damon. Elena ran/jumped down the stairs, she was excited to see him again. she got to the door swinging it open to reveal Damon, who was not even half way up the path. Elena was smiling so big she thought she probably looked like a psycho.

"i see you couldn't wait to see me so much you couldn't let me knock first or at least get to the door" Damon laughed now stood in front of her.

"i was just getting bored of your slow walking, seriously I've seen old people with walking sticks walk faster" Elena joked.

"well I hope my slow walking doesn't get in the way of your excitement to see me " Damon smirked "Anyway what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want" Elena shrugged.

"Well, i think i may have a few ideas then" Damon playfully said.

"Oh really, like what?" Elena played along.

"Like this" Damon said kissing her on the lips. "And this" Damon was about to kiss her again but Jeremy came out from the living room.

"Ew, gross can you please get off my sister!" Jeremy gagged.

"Sorry" Elena said, her cheeks turning scarlet from embarrassment. "This is Damon"

"Hi nice to meet you" Damon smiled at Jeremy

"um, hey" Jeremy replied before walking up stairs.

when Jeremy was out of hearing range Damon turned to Elena."I don't think he likes me" Damon whispered in Elena's ear.

"He doesn't know you yet and anyway he doesn't like anyone at the moment" Elena replied.

"And why'd that then?" Damon asked

"He's going through the-world-and-everybody-is-against-me " Elena stated

"Anyway, enough with that. What should we do?" Elena asked.

"Well we could go to my place and finish off what we started, before we were interrupted" Damon purred seductively as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Or we could go to yours and watch a movie" Elena said hitting him playfully in the chest.

* * *

Elena had won, they decided to watch a movie at the Salvatore boarding house after all. Although Damon still thought his idea was a lot more exciting. They were deciding on who should pick what to watch, when Elena pulled her irresistible puppy dog face, she heard people call it. Damon immediately cracked, he was like putty in her hands at that moment, her big chocolate brown orbs were like doe's eyes big brown and so very irresistible How could he deny someone so cute, after all how bad could the movie she picked be.

Damon regretted ever thinking that as soon as she said she wanted to watch Twilight. His eyes grew wide with shock, he didn't even think they owned that but he was proven wrong as she put the disk in the DVD player, how could they have that in the house after all it was an insult to his kind. 'we certainly don't sparkle in the sun!' he thought.

Elena sat leaning against Damon's hard, yet comfortable chest. Damon sat with his arms around Elena, it was a perfect picture, as they watched the movie.

"what's so special about this Bella girl?" Damon questioned. Elena giggled at his question and then rolled her eyes.

"Edward's so whipped" Damon muttered causing Elena to roll her eyes at him again.

"Damon, i'm thirsty. Why don't you get us some drinks?" Elena suggested

"If I'm annoying you we can always turn it off and do something else" Damon said playfully, wearing his trademark smirk as he ran his finger up and down Elena's arm causing her to get goosebumps from his touch.

"Damon" Elena warned.

"Fine"Damon muttered standing up.

* * *

Damon walked into the kitchen, suddenly coming to a stop from the person in front of him, the last person he would expect to find here.

"Elena?" Damon asked even though he knew exactly who it was but still hoped he was wrong.

"Nope, try again" She replied an evil smile placing it's self on her perfect lips.

"Katherine"

* * *

**thanks to the people who are following this story and reviewing i hope you like this chapter as you can see Katherine is back, i've got a bit of a surprise for next chapter and i think you may like it.**

**the more reviews = quicker updates**

**please review even if it's just to say hey. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**here it is chapter 7 hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

chapter 7

"Did you miss me?" Katherine grinned mischievously.

"What one you doing here? Here did you find me, Katherine?" growled Damon whilst glaring at her.

"Damon, I'm hurt. Aren't you happy to see me?" Katherine replied placing a hand over her cold-unbeating heart pretending to be hurt. Katherine saw he was serious and was in no mood for jokes.

"Fine, I'm not here to hurt you again,if that what your thinking" Katherine explained.

"Then why are you here?" Damon questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Thats for me to know and for you to dot. dot. dot." Katherine smirked, not wanting to reveal her reasoned on being in mystic falls quit so soon. That was it for Damon though, he wasn't happy to see her and didn't want to play her childish games, at vamp-speed he ran at her forcing her against the wall with a load thud, his forearm pressing on her neck.

"Cut the crap Katherine!" Damon yelled a little to load, he was sure Elena had heard. "What are you up to?"

"Like I said it's nothing to do with you but you'll find out soon enough, that's for sure" Katherine grinned.

"Damon" Elena called out. "You okay?"

"Yeah every things fine, I'll be one minute" Damon replied anxious as Elena could walk in at any moment and see Katherine.  
Elena sat back down shaking off the uneasy feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Damon turned back to face Katherine, who was still against the wall under Damon's grasp.  
"Are you planning on telling me why your here or should i just kill you now?" Damon pressed her trying to get some answers out of her as he started to grow impatient "maybe some other time, like i said you'll find out soon enough" Katherine pointed out releasing herself from his hold. "And remember Damon I've got centuries on you, your threats mean nothing, I'm stronger than you" Katherine stated as she turned to leave but not before saying one last thing. "Goodbye Damon, I'll be seeing you and Elena very soon" Katherine added before she vamp-sped out of the house.

* * *

Damon had gone back into the sitting room, where Elena sat and finished watching the movie like nothing happened but Elena noticed Damon was a little more tense and edgy but decided not to comment on it.

Damon had dropped Elena back at her house hoping he could find Katherine and get some answers when Elena was gone. Damon ran all over town but had no such luck. He had searched high and low but came across nothing.

When Damon finally gave up he headed home to catch some shut eye. When he walked in the door his "uncle" Zach was in the hallway.

"You okay?" Zach asked taking in Damon's tired expression, he had be searching for 4 hours and he was exhausted.

"No i'm not, Katherine just turned up today in the kitchen, and I've spent the last 4 hours trying to find her to get answers. Plus I don't even know how she got in the house, she wasn't invited in" Damon ranted out.

"Um Katherine, she's the one who looks like Elena right?" Zach asked a guilty look on his face. Damon nodded to answer his question.

"I may have invited her in thinking she was Elena earlier on" Zach confessed. "I'm sorry"

"That sneaky little bitch" Damon muttered angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Zach asked

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch" Damon stated.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Zach wondered.

"I guess we'll find out" Damon smirked knowing it would piss Katherine off.

* * *

He headed up the stair into bedroom, halting at the sight of Katherine lounging on his bed. She turned her head towards Damon smiling at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes, which never seemed to go away.

"so your just going to ignore the bitch then?" Katherine mocked him with his own words he said only minutes before, and he did just that as he walked over to his on-suite. Katherine got slightly pissed and impatient at the fact he was really going to ignore her, but smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"So I guess you don't want to know why Elena looks like me then? or why I'm here?" Katherine teased knowing he would break as he wanted this information badly. Damon waited for her to say something else but she just sat there quietly.

"Well then please do share this information" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"All business and no play" Katherine pouted. "If I remember distinctly you were a lot more fun in the 1920's, Damon"

"Just tell me what i want to know and leave" Damon growled losing what little patience he had with her.

"Fine, you no fun" Katherine sulked. "I need your help with something very important but first of all i need you to swear not to tell anyone, that includes Zach" Katherine pleaded a serious expression on her face. Damon was taken back by what she just said but managed to pull himself together and replied "I give you my word" he promised.

"Alright then well I guess it all starts about 67 years after you left ..." Katherine went on about how she met a charming young man, around Damon's age, in England He was a handsome guy with a sexy British and Klaus fell instantly and uncontrollably in love. Damon found that part hilarious, Katherine in love, Ha!

"Damon I'm serious!" she yelled. Damon started to quieten down as she carried on with the story.

"Anyway, we ran away together, away from Stefan. He has been searching for me ever since but that's not the important part we were running from Stefan because I... I was pregnant, Damon" Katherine finished. Damon lost it at that point collapsing on the floor with laughter.

"That is the most pathetic nonsense you have ever said and you've said some crap in your day" Damon got out between laughs.

"Damon, I'm serious. Klaus is an original one of the first vampires. He never had a sire, a witch did this to him" Katherine tried to explain as Damon started to calm down from his laughing fit."An original can have kids with humans not vampires but it turns out he's not just a vampire, he's also part werewolf, a true hybrid. Some how allowing him to have children with vampires as well" Katherine finished.

"Then were is this child of yours? If this happened 67 years after I left then the kids what 17 - 18 years old? if it ages like a human" Damon asked.

"That's what I'm here about. I gave her up for adoption not wanting to risk her in getting hurt by Stefan" Katherine explained. "But he some how found out in had a kid and wants to kill her to get back at me for running away but doesn't know who she is and I want to keep it that way. I'm here to protect her"

"What? so you have a kid who lives in mystic falls. Who is she and is she a vampire" Damon blurted out, he had so many questions, like: where's klaus then? how could this happen? why would she come to him for help? etc. but all he needed to know at the moment was who she was.

"No, she's not a vampire not really she ages like a human but she heals quicker, her senses are slightly heightened not as good as ours though. She can be killed but then will come back as a vampire if she feeds to complete the transition, as she is my flesh and blood she already has vampire blood in her system" Katherine answered avoiding the question he wanted an answer to.

"Who is she, then?!" Damon pressed, well he kind of yelled at her. He was anxious know the answer, but deep down he already knew what she'd say.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert and I believe you have already made your self acquainted with her" Katherine whispered as if making sure nobody heard but him, but it was loud enough for Stefan to hear with his over-sensitive ears. He had heard everything they said and was ready to get his revenge on Katherine starting with her daughter.

* * *

**WOW! well Stefan and Katherine are back and Elena is Katherine's daughter!  
if you didn't get anything just review and i'll answer your question or even message me **

**hope you all enjoyed it **

**more reviews=quicker updates **


	8. Chapter 8

_**sorry for not posting in ages and from the last update you could see that i decided not to continue with the story and i'm still debating that but i thought i'd put another chapter up see how many review it gets and then determine weather to continue or not. so read and enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Wake up call

As Elena sat in the family room with Jenna and Jeremy, unaware of the danger lurking just outside their house. Stefan stud in the shadows deciding on his next move. It hadn't taken him long to find where Elena lived but now he would have to wait as he was not getting inside her house anytime soon.

While Stefan lurked outside the Gilbert house, Damon and Katherine were at the boarding house unaware of the events happening and Stefan was going to keep it that way. He planned on waiting for his perfect opportunity but until then he was planning to have a little fun in this small town.  
"This town is about to get a big wake up call" Stefan muttered.

It had been 145 years since Stefan was in Mystic Falls and at the time the town was very much aware of vampires, Oh how it has all changed.

* * *

Elena was heading out the door when she spotted Damon leaning against his car looking at the ground. He looked up, a smile spreading across his face and in turn an answering smile graced Elena's face.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" Damon asked, amused by my surprised expression.

"Yeah, of course" Elena answered him, a smile still on her lips. Elena walked over to Damon and his car. When she reached Damon he pulled her to him for a quick kiss, which she was happy to return before he pulling away to open the door for her like a true gentlemen.

They drove in silence to school but it was a comfortable silence like they had no reason to exchange words. It was a nice feeling. Elena felt comfortable around Damon but the feeling wasn't mutual as Damon felt on edge ever since Katherine told him about Elena being her daughter and Stefan wanting to get revenge, he didn't know what to do should he tell her? Would she be okay with it? Or would she run screaming vampire through town?  
He didn't want to bring her into this world of crazy, his world. But did he have a choice? This was her life at risk after all she did have a right to know and he wanted to be able to protect her without her think he was an over protective freak. Damon shuck himself out of his internal debate, he would deal with that later but for now there was something important he wanted to ask Elena.

"I was thinking and you may think it's a little fast but would you like to be my girlfriend?" Damon asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"Of course, I would" Elena smiled not noticing his nervousness as her own embarrassment spread across her cheeks turning them a familiar red.

"Great!" Damon smiled trying to keep the smile from turning into a big, stupid grin. "Oh, and I'm taking you out tonight, I'll pick you up at 7".

Damon and Elena said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways, towards class. Both of them walking down the hall ways with ridiculously huge grins plastered on their faces.  
As Elena stepped into class her jaw dropped at the sight of the green eyed, hottie sitting in the back row. Elena was too busy gawking at this green eyed stranger that she didn't realize she was blocking the door way, that was until Bonnie walked straight into her.

"Why are you just standing there, Elena?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Look" Elena motioned her eyes towards the guy on the back row.

"Oh" Bonnie gawked as well.

They both quickly made their way to their seats, before the new guy noticed them staring.  
In the middle of class Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Bonnie: OMG not only 1 new guy but 2 and they are both hot BONUS! ;)_

_Elena: I know and speaking of new guys Damon asked me to be his girlfriend! :D_

_Bonnie: OMG! i'm so excited i want details!_

_Elena: i'll fill you in later_

* * *

By the end of lunch Elena had filled Bonnie in on everything, and now she was just glad school was over so she can hang out with her boyfriend, she really liked the sound of that. Damon Salvatore, her boyfriend. Elena made her way to meet Damon at his car, when the new guy came up to her.

"Hey, you're in my history class, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, hi i'm Elena" Elena introduced herself, offering him her hand.

"Stefan" he replied, shaking her hand. "So, since I'm new here and don't know anyone, would you like to hang out?"

"Sorry, i'm actually meeting my boyfriend. Maybe another time?" Elena offered smiling, she hadn't stopped smiling since he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure. Some other time" Stefan muttered as Elena walked off to meet Damon. Stefan had never been shut down before, this was a first.

it was nearly 4, when Damon had dropped Elena off at home with some idea of what to wear. Elena headed straight up stairs to get ready. She was so excited.

As Elena ascended the stairs Jenna called her "Elena, that you?"

"Yeah, Aunt Jenna" Elena answered.

"How was school?" Jenna tried to make conversation.

"Great, actually. Damon asked me to be his girlfriend and he's taking me out tonight" Elena filled her aunt in as she headed back down the stairs to the kitchen. "And there's also a new guy at school named Stefan"

"That's great, you want me to help you get ready?" Jenna offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Elena smiled.

* * *

about 3 hours later ...

Elena was ready for her date with Damon. She was showered and dressed in a gorgeous white lace dress, that stopped about mid-thigh (the one she wore in 3x01 for her birthday party). Her hair hung in loose curls and she had the slightest bit of makeup on, she wanted to go for a natural look. She didn't like wearing too much makeup.

As she slipped her phone in her bag and put on a pair of nude colored heals, nothing fancy, she heard a knock at the door and the sound of Jeremy complaining about having to get up and answer it. She chuckled at her lazy brother and grabbed her purse from where she placed it on the bed.

She headed down the stairs to where Damon was waiting at the front door, wearing his basic artier black button up shirt, black low slung jeans, his black boots and not to forget his leather jacket.  
As she came down the stairs Damon's jaw dropped, she looked stunning. He quickly composed himself before he started to look like a fish.

When Elena reached Damon and Jeremy, who still hadn't gone back to the living room which was strange for Jeremy he never socialized with people.  
That's when Jeremy turned to face Damon and smiled, but it wasn't exactly a warm or welcoming smile, oh god he wasn't going to, was he? Oh no, he was. She new that smile all to well, he was going to give Damon the warning talk. Didn't he know how embarrassing that talk was, and not just for her. He would embarrass himself too, it's not like he could really take Damon on but he said it anyway.

"Well, I guess since you're dating my sister we need to have a little chat, set the rules straight and all that." Jeremy put on his best serious face. "Basically, you hurt my sister. I hurt you." Damon raised his eyebrow, was this kid joking.  
Jeremy couldn't jeep a straight face any longer, he burst out laughing.

"Okay, man. I can't keep a straight face but just to let you know you hurt her and I will have to hurt you in return. It's like some sort of rule in having a sister." Jeremy shrugged, when he finally got over his laughing fit, and waved to them as they made their way out to Damon's car.

* * *

_**okay so this chapter 8, Stefan's enrolled at mystic falls high what will happen next? i don't know **_

_**review if you want me to carry on with the story i need at least 5 review to continue the story.**_


End file.
